


Friends in London

by TrynaGetStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, famous!harry au, louis does hair, only liam harry and naill are in one direction, zayns a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his long term boyfriend break up and he panics. Maybe a trip back home to England will fix things. Maybe meeting a curly headed freak in a Boyband will fix things. Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's finally come to this.... per some friends requests....  
> I wouldn't have been able to do this without my amazing friend and beta EMBRO!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ TrynaGetStylinson  
> and you can find her there as well @ Embrofic , she writes pretty damn amazing things as well! Check her out!  
> xxox

Louis listened to the ringing tone over and over, wiping the tears from his eyes, hoping Zayn would just answer the damn phone. He was the only person Louis could talk to about this, everyone else was too involved.

Louis couldn’t function when he was alone, he just didn’t know how to do it. Sure, he'd slept by himself before, but he'd never been ALONE. He'd always had someone there. He had Stan from Kindergarten through Sixth Form, who he still talks to every day. He met Zayn when he moved to the States for Uni, and as fate had it Zayn was from Bradford, not too far from his own hometown. They were roommates at North Carolina State University and became fast friends. During their second year, Zayn transferred to Fairleigh Dickinson University in Vancouver. CANADA for fucks sake, 3000 miles away. A thousand more and he might as fuck well be back in England.

That was when Louis met Aiden, straight after Zayn moved away.

Aiden was perfect. Well, not perfect. He was a complete arsehole, but only to other people. Not to Louis. Not at first.

Aiden was a friend of a friend and lived in a small town 2 hours outside of Raleigh. Louis gave him a blowjob in the basement of a seedy house party and Aiden told Louis he liked him. A lot. A year later Louis was leaving Uni, had started cosmetology school and moved in with Aiden and his daughter from a previous relationship. So no, Louis didn't know how to be alone.

“Hey, this is Zayn, I can’t come to the phone because I’m busy or I just don’t want to talk to you, leave a message and if I don’t call you back, well…” *beep*

“Hey, um, it’s Lou. I mean Louis. I…..please call me. We broke up, for real this time. I need to get out of here. I don’t know what to do.” 

He hung up the phone, grabbed the last of his things and put them in the trunk of his beat up VW. He had already dropped the key off at his landlord’s and was now making his way back to Raleigh. Back to his Aunt's house, back to being alone. 

 

Forty five miles outside of Raleigh, his phone rang. It was Zayn. He was calling back.

“'lo?” Louis choked out.

“Louis? Its Zayn, what’s going on? Ya alright?”

“No, I’m not. We broke up. He doesn't want to be with me long term.  I’m on my way to my Aunt's house and I honestly just want to drive my car off the next overpass.” 

“Do you have any money? Saved up I mean?”

“Yeah a little, why?” he whined still wiping tears from his eyes. 

“What’s the airport code for Raleigh again? RDU” He could hear him typing away through the phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll be there in about 24 hours.” He stated simply.

Louis laughed out loud for the first time in 2 days. 

“Fuck off? Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m dead serious. I have vacation I can take. 3 weeks. Is your passport up to date?” He asked quickly.

“What? Yes, but why?

“We’re going home, well to London. You can’t say no, I’ve already bought your ticket. You can pay me back later.”

“No NO NO absolutely not, you’re an absolute twat. This is stupid.” He started to get hysterical.

“Why, what else are you gonna do? Go to your aunt's and spend the next month miserable and alone while she is at work and your 21 year old ass is crying in your cousin’s teenage bedroom, staring at pictures of Harry Styles?” 

"Don't you dare bring that curly headed goddess into this conversation Malik. He is an angel and I will not have you talk bad about him!!”

"You've got a problem mate, c'mon, just say yes. Let's do something spontaneous for a change." Zayn chuckled.

“Ok? Um, let me call her and let her know there’s a change in my plans? Oh my god, seriously? I’m doing this? We’re doing this?”

“Yep, get on it! Ticket is under your name at the United Air counter. My flight lands at 5:37am your time. See you in 22 hours!! Love you Lou!!” And with that he hung up.

——————————-

The next 3 days were a blur. They spent most of their time holed up in Zayn’s friend Anthony’s flat sleeping away their jet lag. Zayn finally came in to wake Louis up around half 2.

“Get up, we’re going for coffee. I can’t sit here anymore. This is so fucking boring.”

Louis dragged himself out of bed and practically crawled to the shower. The hot water cascaded over his head as he thought about what was really happening. They were in London. This was so surreal. He hadn't been back to England in over 2 years. He hadn't even called his mum to let her and the girls know he was back in the country.  

The walk to Starbucks was only about five minutes from Anthony’s and it was crowded. Zayn went to get a table by the door while Louis ordered them both some tea.  When Louis finally spotted Zayn at a table by the door, there was a blonde woman talking animatedly to him. Louis stood back and watched, but made his way closer when Zayn looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes. As he placed the drinks down and looked up, he realised why Zayn had looked the way he did. Louise Teasdale, the stylist for widely known pop sensation ONE DIRECTION was standing in front of him. 

“Louis, this is Lou. Teasdale.” he stated awkwardly.

“Whoa. Um. Hi, I’m Louis.” he stuck his hand out to shake hers. 

“Hi! So, I know this sounds weird, but Zayn tells me you’re a licensed cosmetologist? I’ve called everyone I could last minute but no one has rung me back. Is there any way you’ve done hair and makeup for a photo shoot before? Please say yes…” She prodded.

“Uh, well. Actually I have, back in the States. I’ve done a few shoots for friends.” he said uneasily.

“GREAT! I could really use your help today. We’re shooting next door for a magazine and I need extra hands.  What do you say? I’ll pay you, I promise.”

Louis was staring at her in disbelief, mouth open and everything.

“Tommo” Zayn practically yelled to get his attention. “Are you going to help her?”

“Yes, YES! Of course. Um, now?” Louis was so disoriented he could barely form a cohesive sentence.

——————————————————————

Zayn and Louis followed her into the next building, Lou flashed some sort of badge to the man at the door and let him know they were with her. Zayn was holding Louis' hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was most definitely thinking the same thing Louis was. What if THEY were in there. THEM. One FUCKING Direction. Don't let Zayn fool you. He may look like incredibly cool, with his perfect jawline and permanent pout, but he was secretly a fan girl. No, really, he was. He was almost as obsessed as Louis. In Uni they had posters and pictures of the boy band from back home all over their dorm.

It helped Louis through a really hard time when he learned that Harry Styles was gay. He was a teenage celebrity and came out to the entire world on the telly Louis and Zayn's Freshman year.   They had followed the boy’s success on the hit UK show The X Factor when they were teenagers and were both delighted that the other was in fact a huge fan.

One Direction was not there. Instead, it was six college aged girls dressed in beautiful ball gowns. 

“Ok, Louis, I need you to do 3 up-do’s, loose curls, minimal flare and light make up, smouldering eyes. Got it?” She directed him towards the vanity with every supply he would ever need and more.

The day turned out to be amazing. Lou was so happy with his work she asked if he wanted to help her out for the remainder of the time they were staying in London. They exchanged numbers and she OVER paid him. Seriously. He felt like he wouldn’t need money for the rest of the trip. As Zayn and Louis were walking out of the loft giggling like school girls, Lou ran up and stopped them.

“Hey, a few mates are going out tonight if you want to meet us? I’ll call you around half 9 and let you know where we are and how to get in yeah?” She smiled. 

“Of course we’d love to!” Zayn said, a little too loud for everyone’s comfort. 

Lou laughed and hugged them both. “Great, talk to you then! Thanks again Louis, really, I couldn't have done it without you!”

——————————————————————————————-

Lou and her friends were going to be at a pub called The Lansdowne in Primrose Hill. Louis had been to Primrose once when he was younger. A friend from secondary had family in London and they stayed there on Easter holidays. It was too posh for him to feel completely comfortable, but if this is where Lou wanted to meet, so be it. 

Lou and two of her girlfriends were sitting out front at one of the picnic tables each with a pint. She greeted the boys with hugs and said a few more people than expected were going to be coming tonight, so they should go get drinks now so they could have a seat before it got crazy. Louis pointed for Zayn to sit and mingle while he went to get drinks. As he walked to the bar, he wondered why things would get crazy. It was 10pm on a Tuesday night. He was standing in line behind a small man and as he paid for his drink Louis made his move to step closer to the bar when someone edged in front of him.

“Two tequila shots. No, four, and two pints please.” 

“Excuse me, I…” 

Louis phone went off in his pocket before he finished his sentence. It was Zayn.

X Get the fuck out here. NOW. They’re here. I REPEAT THEY’RE HERE. THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL X -Z

Louis dropped his phone, a little startled at the text, and as he bent down to get it, someone reached for it first. 

“I’ve got it love.” That voice. 

Louis looked up and apparently forgot how to breathe. The person who cut in front of Louis at the bar. HIM. It was him. 

“You alright?” the stranger asked. 

The stranger was no stranger indeed. It was Harry Styles. As in ONE DIRECTION's Harry Styles.

“I, um, I, well….” he reached behind Harry, picking up one of the tequila shots Harry had ordered on the bar and flung it back. The chilled liquid hit his throat as he closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He opened them and Harry was staring at him with a smirk on his face. His green eyes looking over Louis' face and his tongue sticking slightly out of the right corner of his mouth. 

“That was mine, you know.” he grinned.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll buy you another.” Louis breathed, now embarrassed. 

“No, its fine, don’t worry about it, I think it was your turn at the bar anyway. Let me get your drinks?” 

He started a tab and handed Louis two pints. Harry downed two of the tequila shots and licked his right hand, pouring a line of salt onto it. He then put the fourth one up in the air.

“Lick.” He grinned as he put the back of his hand to Louis' mouth.

Louis licked slowly, looking Harry in the eyes. ” Bottoms up.” Harry whispered and tilted the shot down Louis' throat. 

“I should get back to my friends.” Louis stammered, taken aback by how forward he was.

“Sure, me too.” He laughed. They walked towards the door as people in the bar were staring and whispering at who he was.

Louis stepped out into the cool air and bee-lined straight to Zayn and Lou. 

“Oh my God, Zayn, I…” he was cut off by Harry's voice behind him again.

“Looks like we have the same friends tonight yeah?” Harry said, placing the beers onto the table. 

Louis looked up past Zayn and there sat Liam Payne and Niall Horan, both in conversation with Lou. They both waved and he looked at Zayn with terror in his eyes.

 

Harry sat down next to Niall and scooted over enough for Louis to sit. His phone went off again and it was Zayn.

X ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS SHIT? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO US RIGHT NOW? AM I HIGH? X -Z

X OMG Zayn I don’t know, I went to get drinks, and he cut me off and then made me lick salt off his hand and gave me a shot of tequila, and bought our drinks and I’m not lying when I tell you our knees are touching under this god damned table. X- L

He hit send and watched Zayn’s face as he read his text. His eyes were about to pop out of his head.  Louis placed his phone on the table and felt a hand on his leg. Harry leaned over and laughed in his ear. “You can tell him my hand is on your leg now if you want.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So do you two have Twitter?” Liam asked after all the laughter subsided about how Harry and Louis met at the bar.

“Yes, but there is no fucking way we’re giving them to ya. You’ll be more embarrassed than we will.” Zayn snorted while sipping his 5th beer.

“Why not? I’ll do it. I have no shame. Am I going to lose my dignity? Pretty sure I already don't have any.” Obviously the 4 beers Louis had drunk were now getting to his head.

“@TommoTheTease” He giggled out between gulps.

“WHAT?? Tommo The Tease??” Niall cackled over everyone elses laughter.

Harry pulled out his phone and quickly typed Louis url in the search bar and let out the most infectious laugh Louis had ever heard, reading his bio outloud to the entire table. “I'm trying to catch @harry_styles 1D Doncaster/NC · [http://tommostyles.tumblr.com](http://tommostyles.tumblr.com/)” Harry couldn’t contain himself at this point, he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

“Tryna catch Harry Styles One D?  AHHHHH a fan? Do I want to know the details?”

“No, you don’t” Zayn interjected. “And he doesn’t want to tell you either, right Lou? You're going to embarrass yourself....”

All three of the boys looked at Louis in utter disbelief. Then looked at each other and grinned. “I see you also have a tumblr. Dedicated to me I hope?” Harry continued to laugh and he clicked the link taking him directly to Louis' tumblr that was all about blatantly sexualizing him. His eyes got wide and his cheeks turned red.

“Are you fucking serious Louis? Like you post all this? And wait, what are One Shots….are those the sex stories you guys write on here? TELL ME YOU DON’T…”

Now it was starting to get weird. This was all too real and Louis immediately regretted letting him see it. “Please just close it out and don’t go back to it. This was a bad idea.” Panic hitting his voice.

“I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!” Zayn yelled from the other end of the table laughing. He was eating this up.

“HA Payno, there’s one of you and I together in here. Maybe we should read it?”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Zayn and Louis both yelled out in unison.

“Noo don’t please.” Louis begged.

“Ok Ok, I wont, shit.” he smirked and closed the page down. “But don’t think I won’t look at it later when I’m alone.” He winked.

Louis shot him a “go die” look and he raised his hands in defeat.

“Another round Love?” Harry asked as he stood up.

“Yes please. Ugh and a shot of something strong. I need it bad.” Louis gave him puppy dog eyes.

—————————————————————-

Harry came back to the table with a waitress behind him carrying the drinks. He placed a beer down in front of everyone and 2 tequila shots in front of he and Louis both. He lifted the salt shaker and asked Louis where he wanted it this time. Louis laughed nervously as he could feel everyone at the table staring at them.

“Um, you can choose I guess?" Harry smirked and pointed to his exposed collarbone. Louis' eyes widened as he heard Zayn and Liam crack up.

“You have to lick it first or else the salt won’t stick.” He whispered as he leaned closer to Louis ear. 

“Go on then.” Niall called from next to Harry.

Louis leaned in even further and flicked his tongue out onto Harry's right collarbone. Louis took the salt shaker from his hand and lightly sprinkled it along the wet spot. Harry slid the shot up in between their close bodies and waited for Louis to lick him again. He licked it slow and soft, wanting to savour the moment in case he never got the chance again. Once the salt was on his tongue he sat back and Harry tilted the shot glass to Louis' mouth and he swallowed fast. He winced at the hard liquor and before Louis could open his eyes he felt Harry's mouth on his own, pushing a lime into his mouth with his tongue. Louis took the lime into his mouth and sucked, but Harry's lips didn’t leave Louis'. He pulled away and took the rind out of his mouth and just stared at the younger boy. He wasn’t the only one. Everyone at the table had their mouth hanging wide open.

“What?” Harry smirked. “It’s my turn now right? I think I want to lick the salt off your lips. I quite fancy them.”

Zayn looked across the table at Liam who was intently watching Harry and Louis. He looked distressed. He stood up from the table and walked around the corner with his phone in hand. 

“Is he alright?” Zayn asked Lou T. with slight hesitation.

“Not sure love, I think he and Dani are on a break of some sorts? Harry was telling me that..”

Harry slid back from Louis for a moment and interjected. “Yeah, she’s back on the X-factor tour again and told him they needed some space while she was gone, that it’d be good for them. I think it’s a load of shit. I think she’s tired of this lifestyle. He’s pretty upset about it.” 

Harry faced forward, and considering the expression on Louis’ face, it would have been obvious to everyone at the table that his hand was again resting on his leg.

“So would it be weirdly inappropriate if I followed him to talk?” Zayn hiccupped out as he was standing. He was going to find him to talk, whether they agreed with him or not.

“Nah, go for it love.” Lou shot back. “We’re headed out anyways, got stuff to get done tomorrow. Loueh? I’ll call you either tomorrow or Thursday to set up plans for work yeah?” 

“Of course.” Louis smiled. He was elated that he was getting to do this. He loved Lou’s work, and now by some freak hand of fate, he was getting to help. He deserved this after everything that was going on for him back home. He needed to be happy.

Everyone said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses as Lou and her two friends left for the night. Niall stood up and said he was calling a taxi, he was tired and wanted to head home. He hugged Louis briefly and then Harry, whispering something in the younger boy’s ear to make him blush. Harry punched Niall lightly in the side.

“See you tomorrow mate…”

Niall came round to the other side of the table and gave Zayn a hug as well “See you soon Zen.” He smiled his bracey smile and with that, Zayn was left at a picnic table on the street with Harry and Louis sitting too close to each other for him to be comfortable.

“Ok, well I’m going to find Liam, see you later I hope?” he smiled at Louis with a knowing look.

“Stop it Z. Yes of course you will, that’s a ridiculous thing to say.” He said, while laughing through another sip of yet another beer. Louis was going to feel like shit tomorrow and Zayn was going to give him hell about it. 

Zayn stepped away from the table, leaving Louis and Harry alone, and pulled his jean jacket tighter around his body. It had definitely gotten colder since this afternoon. He edged around the side and heard Liam talking in the ally next to the pub.

“Fine, if that is how you really want to end things, I guess I don’t have a choice. I understand. But don’t think for one second that I won’t move on Dani. I will, and you will be just another grain of sand.” he spat ferociously into the phone as he was hanging up. He looked up just in time to see Zayn trying to walk the other way, he didn’t want Liam thinking he was eavesdropping on his conversation, even though he most definitely was.

“Zayn? Is that you?” He called after him down the alley way.

“Uh yeah, I was, I don’t know, just coming to check on you I guess? I’m sorry for listening.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ve been dealing with this for weeks. She’s literally crazy. Anyways, are you hungry? We should go get somethin to eat. We can actually talk.” He prodded.

“Sure, there’s a cafe open 24 hours near Anthony’s flat, let me tell Tommo we’re leaving and I’ll see him at home?” Zayn told him as he walked around to the front of the bar. They were gone. No Louis, no Harry in sight. 

“His car is gone.” Liam smirked pointing to the empty space on the street where Harry’s Range Rover was parked a few minutes earlier. “I’m sure he’s just driving him back, no big deal right?” He himself even looked a little unsure. He had seen how Harry was acting with Louis. He wasn’t stupid. Neither was Zayn. On one hand Zayn was elated. He wanted to call him and high five the fuck out of him. On the other hand, he wanted to smack the shit out of him for letting Harry pull this on NIGHT ONE OF ONE DIRECTION WATCH. If things got weird, then they most definitely would not see them again. That’s just how things go.

Liam and Zayn walked side by side to the cafe near the flat. They talked for about an hour, about everything. Zayn's life back home in The Great White North, school, why he transferred, tumblr, everything. Some more embarrassing than others, but still a very well rounded conversation. Zayn didn’t bring up Danielle because it wasn’t his business and he could tell Liam was very thankful for that. He picked up the check and they started walking back to the flat. As they rounded the corner, Liam saw Harry’s car parked in front and all the lights were off inside the house. Liam rolled his eyes and laughed. Zayn gritted his teeth and tried to laugh through it but he was a little pissed.  Zayn wanted this for Louis, but not like this. Drunk and clumsy and underwhelming. Zayn invited Liam in but he said he was just going to call a cab. They sat outside on the curb and talked for a few moments while waiting on his taxi.

The black car pulled up and he stood, pulling Zayn with him as he went. He leaned in for a hug and when he was inches from Zayn's face, he pecked his lips. He stepped back and looked at Zayn, searching for an answer to what he’d just done. Zayn smiled from ear to ear.

“Wow, do you even like blokes? I.... wow ok, call me tomorrow Payno. You’ve got my number right?” Liam smirked and pecked him again, this time lingering for a second longer. Liam put his hand up to Zayn's face and licked his bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth slightly, allowing Liam's tongue to mingle with his own.  

“Yes to both.” he breathed as he pulled away.

And with that, he got into the cab and pulled away.

Zayn walked into the flat with the dumbest grin on his face and then realized how irritated he still was at Louis and Harry. He tip toed to Lou's bedroom up the stairs and put his ear to his door. He didn’t hear anything so he eased the door open.

Louis was lying on his side facing the nightstand, hair dishevelled and a heap of clothing on the floor. Zayn didn’t see any underwear so he assumed Louis was still in his. Beside him closest to the wall was Harry. His clothes were piled at the end of the bed as well. Coat, shirt, jeans, socks, shoes. Zayn hoped he had kept his boxers on as well. His left arm was slung over Louis on top of the covers and he was smiling in his sleep. Curls were stuck to the side of his face and a dimple was showing on his cheeks. Zayn decided to stop playing mom and just go to bed. He would just deal with all of this mess tomorrow. See if he could do some damage control. He closed the door softly behind him and made his way to his room, practically floating on air. Liam Payne kissed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments! You're all wonderful!!!

The buzz got louder. It was making Louis' head hurt worse, if that was even possible. It was coming from his right side. As he was about to swat at his bedside table to knock the buzzing object off, an arm reached across him and silenced it. An ARM. Before he could even register what was happening, that same arm curled itself over his body and Louis felt a head full of curls on his neck. 

“Mornskjdfhg” was the muffled sound that came out of that head of curls.

Louis' eyes shot wide open as he realised who was next to him.

Harry.

Harry Styles.

Harry Styles was in his bed, curled up into his neck, telling him good morning. Oh god. It wasn’t a dream. He was really here. Louis shifted and the covers slipped from his body for a moment.

“Whoa, you’re not….” he started to say.

Louis wasn’t wearing a shirt, or sleep pants. 

“Shit! Move!” Louis was trying to push him away and pull the covers back up to cover himself, while at the same time checking underneath to make sure he at least had bottoms on. 

He did. As did Harry, and he wasn't budging.

“Stop, I’m comfortable.” Harry whined, pressing his face harder into Louis' neck. “I don’t mind, and I’m not looking, unless you want me to.” He snickered.

“Harry, get up, I’m serious. This is weird and I don’t really know you minus the fact that up until yesterday I was obsessed with you via the internet. So please get off me before I have a panic attack.” Louis pleaded.

“Do you always act like this when you have sleepovers?” Harry yawned and rolled onto his back, finally letting Louis go. ”Then get your shirt on if you’re going to continue to freak out over nothin.”

“Eyes closed. Now.” Louis told him as he reached down to the floor picking up the first shirt he could find. He was pretty sure it was Harry's. It was black and smelled like him. Louis smiled and closed his eyes as he placed his arms in the shirt. He raised it over his head to slip it on and Louis heard him giggle. 

Louis looked over at him and his eyes were wide open. 

“DUDE! I said eyes closed!” Louis yelled a little louder than he should have.

“Whoa whoa, calm down PAL. It’s not like I haven’t seen a guy shirtless before, and I’ve already seen your bare body more than once in the last 12 hours so you should seriously stop freaking out.”

Louis was quite sure the face he made at Harry was horrifying and the noise he let out was just as bad.

“Oh god, we didn’t…”

“No, we didn’t. You were too drunk, although I will say, I probably tried. I think that’s why your shirt was off.”

Louis groaned even worse this time. This was seriously one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him EVER.

“It’s ok, really, I’d rather wait till you were somewhat sober so you can, what did you say on twitter, ‘sexually ruin me’ right?” Harry smirked licking his lips watching Louis' face the whole time.

Louis slapped his forehead in defeat and winced at how bad it actually hurt. He was so hungover. Harry noticed Louis was in pain and got out of the bed and went for the bathroom. He brought back two paracetamol and a glass of water. Harry tried to hand Louis the pills but his hand was shaking. Harry was standing in front of Louis in black boxer briefs and that was it. His legs were perfect. His stomach was perfect. His chest, his arms, his neck, his….

“AHEM” Louis heard from the door way.

Harry turned around and Louis peeked around him at a slightly amused yet annoyed Zayn.

“CHRIST STYLES, put a shirt on! Wait, no, don’t. I like you better like this…” he raised his eyebrows as he spoke. ”Never did I think I’d actually see this in person. EVER. But you know, I’m down. Lose ALL the clothes.” 

Louis laughed a genuine laugh and accidentally snorted, causing Harry to bark out a laugh that made him embarrassed enough to cover his own mouth. Louis downed the paracetamol as Harry crawled back into Louis' bed under the covers.

“Ok OK, I’ll go, but there is coffee and tea downstairs when you guys are ready to come out of hibernation.” and with that Zayn closed the door behind him.

Louis leaned his head back against the headboard and he could feel Harry slide closer. He slid his arm across Louis' waist, reaching for the TV remote and rested it back on Louis' stomach. Harry leaned his head on Louis' chest and just stayed there. Louis could feel Harry smiling into the shirt he was wearing. Louis’ right hand found it’s way into the mop on his head and absently twirled the curls around his fingers like he had imagined so many times before now. His left hand rested on the bare skin of Harry's perfect back. Louis swore he heard him purr. He was so content. Louis thought he was too.

 

They must have fallen asleep that way because Louis woke up to his phone beeping next to him. 

X ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PICTURES I HAVE TAKEN OF YOU TWO PATHETIC SHITS THIS MORNING. I WANT TO POST THEM ALL OVER TWITTER AND TUMBLR SO BAD!! BUT I CANT BECAUSE ITS FUCKING HARRY GOD DAMNED STYLES. UGH THE AGONY. GET UP I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT LIAM'S MOUTH. BYE X - Z

Louis rustled out of Harry’s death grip and as he was putting on PJ pants, Harry sat up and sneezed. 

“Bless you” Louis smiled. 

“Thanks” he croaked out while yawning. “Come back and lay with me.” He opened his arms like a child.

Louis laughed at him. He really was fucking adorable. Bed head, and sheet creases on his cheek. 

“I can’t, I need to go talk to Zayn for a minute. Want me to bring you up some tea?” Louis asked while fingering the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yes please. Are there extra towels in the bathroom? I need to shower.”

“Sure, top cabinet. Hope you don’t mind coconut lime shampoo and conditioner?” Louis smiled as Harry got out of bed and walked towards him.

“Nope, I like it just fine. My hair will smell like yours” Harry leaned down close to Louis' ear and inhaled. Before Louis could even think to move, Harry kissed his ear, then his neck, then his jaw. Taking his slow time to get to Louis' mouth. Louis' breathing was already ragged and when Harry pressed his perfect pink lips to Louis' he swore he passed out. He was sober for this one. Louis felt his cock start to harden and he knew Harry felt it through the pj pants because he smiled into Louis mouth.  Louis pulled away and blushed.

“Tea, Zayn, you, shower, now.” Louis laughed and watched Harry's cute ass walk into his bathroom.

As soon as Harry was out of sight he felt sick to his stomach. He thought he was going to throw up. 

\-----------------------------------

Zayn was sitting cross legged on the couch when he heard the water turn on upstairs. He raised an eyebrow listening to hear something, anything. He heard footsteps down the stairs. It was just Louis, yet he looked so pale.

“He kissed me Z.” he barely whispered out.

“I know, we all saw it last night you tosser.” Zayn laughed. Louis didn’t budge.

“No, just now. Sober kiss. He smelled my hair.” Louis looked horrified.

“What? Really? Like sober Harry kissed sober Lou?” 

“Yes, that is what I’m saying. After a full morning of sober cuddling. Zayn, I slept in just my pants in the same bed as Harry Styles. We DIDN’T have sex at all, he cuddled me for like 6 hours and then sober kissed me before he got in my shower to use my shampoo.”

Zayn didn’t think Louis even breathed the whole time he said that. He couldn’t help but cackle. This was real. This was all happening to him. He looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

“Well if you don’t want to feel as weird as I know you do, Liam took me to eat last night and walked me home because you two arseholes left us at the pub. And then he kissed me on the curb while waiting for a taxi. And, AND AND he’s texted me twice today. Once asking where Harry was, obviously I told him that he was still here, and then asked me to have a real dinner with him tonight. A REAL DINNER.” 

Louis did the only thing he could think of. He picked Zayn up in the air, spun him around and screamed. Zayn couldn’t hold back, he was screaming too. They were both in full on hysterics when they heard laughing at the bottom of the stairs. Harry was standing there with his black skinny jeans, belt undone, brown boots and no shirt. His hair was still wet and dripping a little. Zayn heard Louis suck in a tight breath as he looked him over. Zayn may have choked looking at him as well. 

“Where’s your shirt Romeo?” Zayn asked as sarcastically as possible.

Harry pointed at Louis with a little sparkle in his eye. “He’s still got it on. I’ve got another in the car, no worries.”

Harry walked out the front door to his car to get another shirt. He poked his head back in the door to let them know he had to get going. He had plans with Nick for a late lunch. 

“Liam texted me and told me he’s taking you out tonight?” Harry grinned.

“Yeah, no big deal. It’s just a dinner.”

“Don't shave, he likes that. Walk me to the car Lou?” he smiled at Louis.

Louis reluctantly followed Harry out in the chilly November air. Zayn peeked out of the window as Harry reached into his car and started it, warming it up and then shutting the door. Leaning against the side, he put his hands on Louis' waist. Zayn had no idea what Harry said to him, but it made Louis' head fall back with genuine laughter. Harry wrapped his huge arms around Louis to hug him and dipped his head for a kiss. It was brief, but enough to get the point across. Harry even nudged Louis' nose with his as he pulled away. He pecked Louis one last time and got into his car, backed out of the drive and took off down the street. Zayn ran from the door as Louis came floating up the walk.

“You ok?” Zayn laughed.

“Yeah, he’s coming over tonight after he gets back. He’s bringing take away.” He smiled. A real smile.

“Well, just be careful. I know we don’t 'know him' know him, but we know him. So...... Oh who the fuck am I kidding? Fucking get it in. Just get it, beat that shit up and tell me all the fuck about it, because that is exactly what I plan on doing to Liam while I’m here in town.”

"You do realize that Liam probably won't let your dick anywhere near his arse right? You're going to be the one getting it.....rough..." Louis smirked.

"I guess I never really thought of that." Zayn shrugged. "I'll take what I can get, cock in the arse or not..."

:"You're a disgusting person Malik, you know that?"

" 's why we're best mates." Zayn laughed and pulled Louis into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, we are."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn and Louis hung out around the house for most of the day. Cleaning, day drinking, getting Zayn ready for his date with Liam.

The only thing that irked Louis about this date is that Liam didn’t bother to pick Zayn up. He called him and asked if Zayn could meet him there. Louis thought that was a little tacky, but not his date, he shouldn't judge. Zayn was excited either way. Louis hugged him as he was getting ready to walk out of the door.

"Be safe, have fun, get your cock sucked by a popstar, you know the usual." Louis laughed as Zayn rolled his eyes shutting the front door tightly behind him.

Louis had no idea what time to expect Harry tonight, it was kind of just a loose engagement anyways. Harry might forget, or just not have time to come by. Before Louis could even finish that thought his phone vibrated on the coffee table.

X Chicken, Pork, Shrimp or Beef X -H.

Louis' heart skipped. Harry was coming.

X Shrimp X

X Noodles or Rice X - H.

X Noodles X

X Mouth or Hands X - H.

X What?? X

X Mouth or Hands X -H.

X Uh both I guess? X

X Good, see you soon. X -H.

—————————————————————-

It had been over an hour since Harry's last text. Louis had showered and dried his hair this time, pushing his fringe to the side. He slipped on a black vest and burgundy Nike sweatpants figuring if Harry saw him this morning in his obvious state of laziness he wouldn’t care about this. As Louis was heading down the stairs to the kitchen he heard a knock on the front door. His breath caught in his throat.  Harry was here. Louis was living a dream. 

Louis padded his bare feet to the door and looked through the peephole. He knew who was on the other side, but he just wanted to see what Harry looked like to prepare himself. To see if he was as nervous as Louis was. Harry stood there with his bottom lip tightly pulled into his mouth, a paper bag in one hand and a brown bag over his shoulder. Louis slowly opened the door and he immediately looked up.

“Hi.” Harry grinned at him, his beautiful white teeth glimmering in light.

“Hi yourself. Need a hand?” Louis asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

Harry laughed and shook his head no. Louis let him in, closing the door behind him, locking it. He figured Zayn wouldn’t be coming home tonight. Harry walked towards the couch, placing his brown bag on the floor and the paper bag with the food on the coffee table. 

“What have you got to drink?” he asked while digging through the paper bag, pulling food out and placing it on the table.

“Soda, beer, wine…the usual.”

“I’ll take a beer if that’s alright?”

Louis brought two beers back into the living room and before he could put them down, Harry stepped closer and placed a soft quick kiss on Louis' cheek.

“Thanks babe.”

“You do realize that as fans we immediately assume we’re your boyfriend if you call us babe, right?” Louis smirked at him.

“Yes, I did know that.” Harry winked at him.

They sat in silence on opposite ends of the couch with food in their laps. This was probably the best shrimp chow mei fun Louis had ever eaten. He didn’t even want to talk. Louis looked up with noodles hanging out of his mouth and Harry was staring at him. His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment when he was caught staring. 

“So what’s in the bag?” Louis asked, swallowing the food that had just been hanging from his lips. 

“Clothes, toothbrush, smelly good things…you know, a sleepover bag.” 

“A sleepover bag? That’s pretty presumptuous of you isn’t it Harold?” Louis laughed a little too loud.

“Am I not sleeping over?” Harry looked a little hurt. Playful, but Louis could still see it in his eyes.

“Only if you really want to.”

“Of course I do.” That time his tone was different. Serious. 

They were almost halfway through the movie when Harry grabbed Louis' leg and slid them closer to each other. He took Louis' left hand into his right and laced their fingers together, running his thumb over the back of Louis' hand.

Harry's hands. Oh God in Heaven. They were nothing compared to what Louis had seen pictures of. Of course Louis had seen his hands last night and this morning but he didn’t really pay attention. Now they were holding his hand. Harry's fingers were easily twice the size of Louis'. Harry could ball a fist around Louis' whole entire hand if he tried. He looked down and caught Louis staring at them. Harry pulled their hands up to his mouth and placed a feather light kiss on the back of Louis' hand and then silently turned back to the screen.

Louis woke up disoriented. He was lying down but didn’t know where he was. Harry's arm was draped across him yet again, so he could only assume Harry brought him to bed when he fell asleep. Louis thought how he must be so fucking interesting. First night, drunk passed out. Second night, food coma passed out. What the hell was wrong with him? Harry Styles was holding him and he just kept falling asleep! Louis guesses it wasn’t bothering Harry because he was in his bed yet again with only boxers on. Louis looked over to the clock and it was 2:37 am, still pretty early compared to last night. He shifted in bed and rolled to his side, back facing Harry.

‘Babe? You ok?” Harry asked into the darkness.

“Yeah, just trying to get comfortable.”

Harry slid his body closer to Louis and wrapped his arm over his waist again, pulling him into a tight spooning position. Harry tucked his face into the back of Louis' neck and he could feel Harry smiling. 

“Don’t leave.” Harry murmured into Louis' neck.

“Leave?”

“Yeah, in 2 weeks. Don’t leave.”

“Uh I have to, my plane ticket says so.”

“I’ll get you a flight another time. Just stay. Stay until I have to leave for tour. I just want to be able to hang out with you and see you whenever I want to.” Harry kissed Louis' neck a few times for effort.

‘You’re ridiculous. NO.”

“Can we at least talk about it in the morning?" Harry rolled Louis over to face him, searching for an answer. Louis just leaned in and kissed him. So soft. So perfect.

“Fine” he said and let himself drift off to sleep in Harry's arms for the second night in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback has been wonderful!!! Thanks for reading guyssss!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY chapter 5 ahha

Louis woke up to the smell of bacon. Sweet sweet bacon. He rolled to his left, stretching out, reaching for Harry, but no one was there. He sighed to himself in disbelief that Harry Styles had actually spent the night at his house two nights in a row. This was surreal. Just over a week ago his boyfriend of 5 years broke up with him and now he's in a flat in London, having sleepovers with Harry Styles. The worst part was that he hadn't had sex with him. Seriously. He hadn’t. He'd passed out before Harry both nights.

He crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to try and tame his hair and at least brush his teeth before greeting Zayn downstairs. He assumed it was Zayn cooking. He cooks when he’s in a good mood, and if it’s BACON, he must have gotten laid.

Louis looked in the mirror and stifled a laugh at his clothing choice. Harry must have put pajamas on him, because he was once again wearing Harry's shirt, though at least this time he was in his own sleep bottoms. Louis wondered if Harry kept ‘forgetting’ these things on purpose because he wanted to keep coming back.

As Louis walked out of the bathroom, he noticed Harry's toothbrush and deodorant sitting on the counter and smiled to himself. Harry must be feeling comfortable here already.

Louis slowly made his way to the stairs and stopped at the top when he heard Zayn and Harry talking.

“So you’re making him breakfast huh?” Zayn asked him while sipping his coffee.

“Yeah, he likes bacon and eggs right? I mean if he doesn’t I can always make something else…”

“Bacon? You obviously don’t know Tommo that well if you have to ask if he likes bacon.” 

“Why are you home so early anyways, I thought you spent the night out with Liam?”

“He said he had some stuff he had to deal with this morning so he dropped me off early, but I think we’re all meeting up tonight? Something about an anniversary party for Funky Buddah?” he shrugged putting a piece of toast in his mouth.

Louis was sick of eavesdropping so he made his appearance at the bottom of the stairs.

“Morninggggg” Louis sang out sweetly, making Harry jump a little.

“Ah, you scared me Lou.”

“Sorry. Are you really making breakfast? You’re on a whole new level of charming Harold.” 

“I usually just leave the morning after great sex but I figured I’d be nice and at least refill you with carbs since you burnt so many off last night.” Harry smirked at Louis with an eyebrow raised.

Zayn choked on his coffee and stared at them both. 

“He’s so full of shit.” Louis rolled his eyes, flicking his fringe over his forehead as he walked into the kitchen heading for the kettle. “I passed out early again. He had to put me to bed.”

“Oh yeah, now I remember. You fell asleep on me, I carried you upstairs and then wanked until I fell asleep, imagining it was you instead. Right, sorry, must have slipped my mind.” Harry never once looked away from the frying pan.

Zayn and Louis both were now gaping open mouthed and wide eyed at what Harry just said. He turned towards Louis and leaned in to peck him on the corner of his mouth.

“Now that’s a proper good morning.” Harry smiled and went back to cooking.

===========================================================

Zayn and Louis cleaned up the mess from breakfast while Harry was in the shower, gossiping about everything that had happened the previous night. Louis' night was so tame, he just wanted to hear all Zayn's details. Apparently he and Liam made a mess upon that country house’s innocence last night and he was not ashamed one bit.

“He let me fuck him just the way I imagined Louis. I seriously thought I was going to be the one hurting this morning...” he laughed loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

“So are we really going to this thing tonight at Funky Buddah?”

“Yeah, Liam said he would put us on the list so why not. We haven’t been out to a club since we’ve been here. It will be fun, even if we don’t get to hang all over them. We can still get pissed and dance.”

“You had me at get pissed.”

=========================================================

Harry had spent most of the day with Zayn and Louis. Lounging around the flat, watching movies, and cuddling Louis any chance he got. Harry seriously loved physical attention. He wanted to be touched or to be touching Louis all the time. Even just sitting, Harry would absentmindedly be rubbing Louis' leg, holding his hand, or pushing hair out of his face. Like he could sense Louis’ need to feel wanted.

He left late afternoon, saying he had dinner plans with Nick and that he would meet them at the club later that night. He kissed Louis soft and long at the door before shutting it behind him. 

=============================================================

As Zayn and Louis stepped out of the taxi, flashes were going off everywhere.  They walked up to the door, passed the line of people who were waiting to get in and said their names to the bouncer. He smiled and lifted the red rope and let them both through, despite the “Boos” and “Who the fuck are they?”s that were sounding from behind them.

Louis and Zayn headed to the first bar to get drinks and immediately spotted Liam's two weirdo friends Andy and Maz. They followed Liam everywhere and Louis thought they were both needy pricks. Obviously no one knew who Zayn and Louis were so it would be completely weird if they went over and said hello, but that didn’t stop drunk Zayn. He took his glass and grabbed Louis' arm, pulling him along. 

“Good evening moochers of Payno.” he blurted out at them.

Louis laughed so hard he choked on his drink. Maz and Andy just looked at him wide eyed. 

“Hi, and you are?” Andy was being very courteous considering what Zayn had just called him.

“I’m Zayn and this is Tommo.” he smiled at them and shook hands. Louis just waved from behind his glass.

“Oh, oh. Zayn? Same one that went out with Liam right? He said you’d be here tonight! Nice to meet you dude.” Andy hugged Zayn, as if he had forgotten that seconds earlier he was being insulted. “And you’re the one who’s been keeping Harry hidden the past two days I assume? Tommo was it?” 

“Louis actually, nice to meet you, and I haven’t been keeping him hidden. He just didn’t want to leave.” Louis smiled at him.

“Nope, I didn’t want to leave this afternoon either, but I had already made plans. Sad, I would have rather spent all day with you instead.” Harry whispered into Louis ear from behind, placing a hand on his hip. 

Louis turned to see him standing there, looking like a fucking GOD. Black skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and a black unbuttoned blazer pushed to his elbows, complete with his collection of necklaces dripping from his perfect collarbones with the tips of his birds peeking out. It made Louis' mouth water. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis fast, smiling against his lips. 

“Let’s dance.”

They stayed on the dance floor for a good thirty minutes at least, swaying and grinding to the music. His hands were all over Louis, but he didn’t kiss him again. Not here. It was too public and Harry didn’t want to draw more attention to himself. But his hands. His hands were a different story. He groped and tugged and teased and dug them into Louis every chance he got. Two days was too long. They were NOT going to be going to bed early tonight. 

Zayn and Liam had disappeared almost instantaneously after he arrived. Harry had motioned to the VIP area, something about Liam not liking to dance and drink in clubs. Louis' phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his back pocket.  

“X Li and I left, we’re at home, stay at Harry’s? PLEASE?!? X – Z”

Harry read the text over Louis' shoulder and laughed. “Wow, he doesn’t waste any time.”

“Yeah, I guess not. You don’t mind do you? I mean if you have things to do, I don’t have to stay…”

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly. “Don’t be silly. Of course you’re staying with me tonight. We have a few things to catch up on don’t you think?”  he smirked at Louis as he pulled away, licking his bottom lip.

He bent down again, kissing Louis neck this time and he ran his large hands over his arse, squeezing once before pulling them away.  “Let’s get out of here, yeah? I need to see more of your skin.” he breathed into Louis' neck.

Louis was so turned on he could only nod his head.

Harry’s hand settled on his lower back, fingers dangerously close to his arse, and when Louis caught Harry’s glance his eyes weren’t green anymore. They looked black.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and they were out the door, walking quickly to his Range Rover parked across the street. There were paps all over the place snapping photos, asking who Louis was, but Harry just pushed past them and opened the door for him. They pulled away from the curb and Harry turned the radio on, resting his hand on Louis' thigh as Cough Cough by Everything Everything blared through the speakers. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Here are the next 2 chapters!

Louis was startled awake by a loud clap of thunder. It felt like it shook the whole house. He jumped, gasping for air. It was still dark and when he tried to move, his body felt so heavy, sluggish even. Harry’s arm was wrapped tightly around his ribs, making it hard for Louis to breathe the air he was so desperately seeking. He peeled Harry's forearm away from him, sitting up slowly as Harry rolled over to the other side, snuggling up to the pillows on the opposite side of his bed. Louis realized he was completely naked and got quite self conscious as he searched the floor next to the bed for his underwear and a shirt.  Louis' clothing was in a heap next to Harry's bedroom door so he fumbled putting his underwear on, searching for a t-shirt in the pile of Harry's clothing on the floor. Slipping one of Harry's tank tops over his head, he stumbled towards the bathroom with alcohol still swimming through his veins. Louis flipped the light on after he closed the door tightly behind him, turning towards the mirror. 

His hair was disheveled, some parts sticking straight off his head.  The thing that caught his attention the most though was the red and purple markings along his neck and collar. Teeth marks and bruises that he had been so lovingly placed on him hours before.  There was a small bruise on the upper right of Louis' arm which were clearly finger marks and as his eyes trailed down his body in the mirror, he noticed a few dark spots forming on the inside of his left thigh. Bite marks.  Louis remembered how it felt having Harry's mouth everywhere but nowhere. He could still feel him. It was like a wonderful dream that he’d been prematurely woken from. 

Louis washed his face, smoothed his hair down a bit and used Harry's mouthwash to rinse the taste of whiskey out of his dry mouth. Louis heard the handle on the bathroom door as he was turning the faucet off and caught Harry's face in the mirror before he turned around. Harry was naked, just looking at Louis with a brooding look in his eyes.

“Why have you put clothes on? It’s only half 5.” His voice raspy with sleep, rubbing his right eye. 

“I was chilly, and the thunder woke me up. How come you don’t have any clothes on?” Louis smiled at him, locking eyes in the bathroom mirror.

Harry walked up behind him, brushing the hair off Louis' neck and placing his fingers on the marks he left behind last night.

“I’m not sorry about those.” Harry mumbled as he put his mouth on one of the bruises. “I wanted those on you the first night at the pub, but I didn’t want to jump the gun, seem too eager.” He exhaled into Louis' skin.

“I’m not sorry either.” Louis laughed as Harry moved back from him to look at his own reflection in the mirror. 

He had a few of the same bruises Louis did along his throat and a nice claw mark on his stomach. Louis smiled remembering every single detail of the night before. Honestly, best sex of his life. Hands down. Harry Styles exceeded his expectations. This boy definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom. Harry pulled Louis back against his chest and told him to come back to bed, it was too early to be awake and he wanted to feel him again. How could Louis say no to that?

============================================================

 

The sun had started to break through the blinds in Zayn's room as he awoke to a loud snoring coming from his left side. Liam was sleeping on his stomach, face almost all the way into the pillows and no sheets covering his arse. Zayn smiled to himself knowing that he not only had Liam reeling over him once but twice in 3 days, and he was fast asleep in his bed. The universe was on his side. 

Zayn realized that Louis had stayed out per his request last night and decided that even if he wasn’t awake, Zayn was at least going to try. He picked up his phone and texted him.

X Mayday, Mayday. I need my best friend to wake up so he can tell me if he sexually destroyed an 18 year old last night. I’ll be waiting. PS. Liam broke my dick. No joke. I can’t feel it right now. Bye. X -Z

Zayn laughed at himself as he hit send.

“Broke your Dick?” Zayn heard Liam's voice beside him, jumping at the sound.

“Christ Li, what the hell?”

“What? I didn’t mean to see it, you were just not holding the phone far enough away for me not to. By the way, I’m quite sure I haven’t broken it. We can test it out again though just to make sure.” Liam laughed. “And I’ll tell you now, knowing H, and the way he was looking at Louis last night, I would say Louis was the one who was probably destroyed.” 

“I don’t know, you haven’t seen some of the things he writes about doing to him, Harry may not be able to walk today…” Zayn smirked at Liam as he lazily leaned over to kiss him.

“Plans for the day love? We should meet up with Harry and Lou, maybe do some shopping and eating? I’d like to get to know your friend. If he’s anything like you, I see why Harry likes him.” 

“Don’t really have any I guess, we’ll find out what they want to do after he calls me to gossip.” Zayn laughed, laying back in Liam's arms. 

“I should tell you now though, Harry gets attached easily. Especially to older guys. I don’t know what it is with him, but I bet he’ll feel like telling Louis he loves him by the end of the week. He can’t help himself when he’s got a good thing going. Even if it’s for a few days. He’s going to be devastated when you guys have to leave to go back to America.”

“And you won’t?” Zayn smiled at him, watching his eyes crinkle at the edges with a smile.

“Of course I will, but I’m practical. I know that when we come back over there in November, and again after the new year, I’ll be able to see you when I want. If you can accommodate me into your schedule after you’ve gone home…Harry though, he will see Louis leaving as never being able to see him again. He doesn’t think like the rest of us. He will be trying to catch flights there in the middle of the week if Louis forgets to return a text. Harry’s like a puppy. He has no concept of time. He will think that the more time that passes, that Louis will go back to his life before him and forget. It’s how he is. He’s 18. I just really hope Louis is not toying with him. I’ve seem Harry depressed and trust me, it’s awful.”

He was opening up big time and Zayn couldn’t really believe the things Liam was telling him about Harry. He seemed so confident. Zayn wouldn’t have pictured Harry as the type to freak out and get upset about them leaving, getting so attached to Louis. But it has only been a few days and Harry has spent as much time with him as possible. 

“Look, we’re still here for another two weeks. It will be fine. We’ll all go out, party together, spend time with each other, have lots of sex. Not with them, just us.” Zayn said laughing. Liam just shook his head, sliding his hand around Zayn's waist. “I mean really Liam,” Zayn kissed him softly. “How far in could Harry really be?” 

Zayn would find out sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun!

The last week had been a whirlwind for Zayn and Louis. Shopping, relaxing, double dates here and there and for the most part they only saw each other for a few hours out of the day. Most of their time had been spent respectively with Harry and Liam. Lou Teasdale had called Louis early one morning asking for his help on a shoot she was doing with the boys before they left on holiday tomorrow, so of course Louis said yes. He wanted to be able to see Harry again before he left. Harry knew Louis was leaving in a week even though he has spent most of the past two weeks trying to convince Louis to stay longer and that he would pay for his trip back. Louis couldn’t accept that proposal. He was falling for this kid harder and harder every day and he knew if he stayed longer it would just make it harder to leave later. Louis had told Harry's precious face and body repeatedly, yet he refused to take no for an answer. Maybe Harry being gone on holiday would make it easier for Louis to leave. Maybe. 

Louis and Zayn arrived at the studio at half 7 with lattes in hand ready to work. Of course, as soon as they walked in the door they were greeted with cheeky comments from the guys as well as hugs and kisses from Harry and Liam. This shoot was going to be for a Brit magazine and Lou basically just needed help on set to keep the boys settled and to make sure they didn’t mess up hair and makeup in between shots. 

Louis was seated on a small couch checking his twitter feed when Niall sat down next to him, eyeing Louis quizzically.

“So, Harry’s in deep yeah?”

“I wouldn’t know Niall, you all know him better than I do. It’s only been two weeks, it’s just a fling, he’s fine.” Louis laughed as Niall continued to stare at him, head cocked to the side. 

“Well he is you know. He’s smitten with you. He’s never really dated someone who was out before and it’s weird to see him so infatuated.”

“Dated? Who said we’re dating? We’re just hanging out.”

“And sleeping together.” he raised his eyebrows at Louis.

“That is none of your business you impolite slag.” Louis giggled at him.

“Well I’ve seen the marks you’ve left on him, so unless you’re teaching him how to fight, you’re fucking him.”

Louis never would have assumed that Niall would be so blunt and straight forward.

“I just don’t want to see him get hurt, yeah? He’s still a kid. You’re almost as old as Josh was and he broke him in half when they split. It tore at him for months. He doesn’t know how to separate having fun with a guy and thinking that he’s in love. I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“I appreciate your input Niall but it’s going to be fine. Really.” Louis wasn’t so sure after this conversation.

“LIAM!!!!” Lou yelled from the makeup chair. “Where is Liam?”

“Where is Zayn?” Niall smirked. “Find Zayn, you’ll find him. They’re like ferrets. They can’t stop”

“Ferrets?” Louis laughed. “Do you even know anything about animals and sex?”

“No Lewis, I really don’t. I was trying to be funny, don’t go all National Geographic on me. Shit.”

=============================================================

The shoot finished early and Harry decided to take Louis to lunch. Out. In public. It was kind of insane. They were followed the entire way to the cafe.

“So, you’re leaving tomorrow right? Where are you going?” 

“Ibiza, it’s gorgeous there.” Harry mumbled while putting chips into his mouth.

“Our last day hanging out together and you’d rather sit here and eat than take me home and let me destroy you one last time…your thought process confuses me Styles.” Louis laughed at him as Harry choked on a chip.

“About that, so, I didn’t want to say anything earlier because I didn’t want to give you a chance to say no, so. I’ve already cleared everything. You and Zayn are coming with us.”

“With you where??” Louis raised his eyebrows.

Harry took another bite of his food and mumbled through chewing. “Ibiza, you’re coming with us.”

=============================================================

Zayn and Louis stalked through Heathrow airport making their way to the gate walking faster than the few people behind them with cameras. Well, Zayn was floating, Louis was stalking. He couldn't believe he let either of them talk him into this. He didn’t want this. Louis was happy but, going on holiday with Harry just seemed too intense. Too committed. Harry didn’t know what he was doing to Louis. This was much much more than a rebound for Louis. Infatuation turned real the night they met when Harry put his mouth on Louis' at the pub in Primrose. It turned from real to scary the morning after they had sex for the first time because they both realized it wasn’t just sex. They genuinely enjoyed each other. Harry was 18 but by god he wasn’t. He was so much more than that.

Louis and Zayn were swiftly taken directly onto the plane and placed in their first class seats which the boys obviously took care of. 

“You sad they’re not with us Lou?” Zayn asked pulling out his iPod.

“No, I’m glad we’re flying separate, too much drama otherwise. Harry said they’d be waiting for us in a car when we get to Spain. No big deal.”

Zayn motioned for the stewardess to come over and asked for 4 jack and cokes. Two for each of them. Louis drank his first one in two gulps.

“What is wrong with you? This is supposed to be the best time of our lives. We’re practically DATING two members of an international boy band and you’re a bundle of nerves, downing that drink like this is a nightmare. I thought you’d be ecstatic.”

“I am excited, I’m just scared. I really like him Zayn. Like legit like him and he’s…he’s Harry. We’re leaving next week, he’s leaving for America a few weeks after to head to New York, then back here for tour prep and it’s just too much to handle. I wish we weren’t going so I could have just said goodbye yesterday and got on with the heartbreak. On both ends. It just makes me nervous. I feel like I’m too far into this with him. I’m sure I will be ok, I just need some good relaxing.”

“Ha! What you need are some good drugs. Don’t worry, I'll fix you up.” 

=============================================================

Louis was high as fuck laying on the rooftop terrace at the Es Vive Hotel.

He had smoked a lot of weed with Zayn and Liam in the room before he panicked and needed fresh air. They were all over each other and Louis couldn’t watch anymore, it was like a porn waiting to happen. He hadn’t seen Harry all morning. Not since their argument earlier. Louis already knew how to push Harry's buttons. If he was going to get Harry to forget about him, he had no choice. They had argued again about Louis staying in London until February. He kept telling Harry no, it wasn’t an option and he said if Louis cared enough, he'd make it an option. Louis was so angry with him. He called Harry a child and pushed him out of the room.

Louis went back to their room, hoping Harry was still gone. He wasn’t. He was laying face down on the huge bed with his eyes closed. He didn’t even move at the sound of Louis' voice calling his name. He was asleep. Louis slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  He peeled off his vest top and shorts and stepped under the hot stream of water and immediately felt his high washing away. 

Louis was humming Bonnie Rait’s “I can’t make you love me” when he felt the curtain open. Louis knew it was him, he didn’t have to turn around for that. Harry slid in behind Louis and put his arms around his waist. Louis rested the back of his head on Harry's chest, barely touching his collarbone. Harry put his mouth up to Louis' ear and sang softly:

“Cause I can’t make you love me if you don’t, you can’t make your heart feel something it won’t, here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart, and I’ll feel the power, but you won’t. No you won’t. Cause I can’t make you love me, if you don’t.”

Harry dropped his forehead to Louis' shoulder and kissed it, spinning him around.  The droplets forming on Harry's eyelashes took Louis' breath away. Harry was so beautiful. Harry took Louis' face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was like fire. Better than any kiss Harry had given him so far. It was so passionate, so, real, so full of….love. Fuck. No NO NO. NO. Louis pulled away and just stared at him. He was about to say something when they both heard a thumping coming from the other side of the room, behind the wall. It sounded like bass and….screaming? 

Harry pecked Louis' lips and jumped out of the shower leaving him standing there alone. He wrapped a plush white towel around his waist and Louis heard the door slam.

Louis placed his ear up to the tile so he could hear what was going on next door.

=============================================================

Harry banged on the door next to he and Louis' with a fury. Zayn answered the door in nothing but a towel, smirking at Harry and looked him up and down. He opened the door a little further and there sat Liam, propped up against the headboard, naked.

“Are you QUITE finished??” Harry growled at both of them. “This isn’t a porn film, you can do other shit too. Like sight see, shop, sunbathe. It’s annoying to Louis and I to hear you fucking all the time!”

“Not our fault he doesn’t love ya back mate, maybe he’ll come around.” Liam said to him while lighting up a joint. “Want some choir boy?” He taunted Harry.

“No, it will cloud all my judgment when it comes to him and me. I want to be able to think straight. Figure out a way to tell him exactly how I feel.  I’m going to convince him to stay, and he will. I know it.”

Zayn looked at Liam and then back to Harry. 

“Good luck with that, he’s the most stubborn person I know. He’ll rip you apart and feed you to the dogs if you’re not careful Harry.”

“Wish me luck then, sounds like I need it….”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stomped his foot and walked back to his room. Zayn closed the door and laughed. 

“What is wrong with him?” he asked Liam genuinely as he crawled back onto the bed next to him. Zayn rested his head against the headboard and took the joint from Liam's hand.

Liam ran his free hand through his already messed up sex hair and breathed heavily. 

“He’s messed up. He’s always been really emotionally attached to people. It’s one of the reasons him coming out was such a big deal. He dated Caroline before Josh and the public had a field day with it. Was he gay or was he bi? Was he lying to everyone all along? It was never about attraction or being “bi” or “gay”. He needed to be told on a daily basis that he was worth it. That someone loved him. That they were there when he needed to hold hands or snuggle on. He cant stand to be alone. EVER. It’s why he always has someone. Whether it be me, Caz, Grimmy, Cara, and now Lou. He gets attached. FAST. He thought he loved me at one point Zayn, it was so awkward sometimes. So yes it was weird when Dani and I started dating. Harry was sad, because now all the attention I had been giving him, and letting him know someone gave a shit, well, that attention was put on her, and he felt left out.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say. He needed to talk to Lou before anything else went down. He needed to know that Harry was like this before he lets himself get pulled farther in.

Zayn inhaled the sweet smoke and breathed it out through his nose watching Liam's face intently. He was so beautiful. The way his eyes crinkled up at the corners when he was laughing, the way his mouth twitched when he was telling a joke that only he thought was funny. The way he cocked his head to the side when someone was trying to tell him something important so it looked like he was really paying more attention than he is. Liam noticed Zayn was staring at him and grinned. 

“Lets get you out of that towel, it’s restricting my view, and as you can see I’m already naked. Lets be fair here.” 

=========================================================

 

Louis had stopped trying to listen to the conversation next door when he heard Liam ask Harry if he wanted to smoke. Louis didn’t want to know what they were talking about. Nope. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and reached for the conditioner when he heard the bathroom door open. 

“Hey, erm I’m going to talk to you while you’re in here so you cant just walk away again, so don’t get mad.” Harry breathed out slowly.

“I don’t really have a choice then yeah?” Louis laughed as he peeked around the curtain.

“Ok, so I know everyone is telling you things about me. Or at least asking about you and I. Maybe saying things about how I get attached easily and how I always think I’m in love and blah blah. Well, it’s true. I do get attached and I do fall fast but I don’t know, it’s just how I am, and I don’t necessarily think it’s a bad thing. I’m young and I want to experience as much emotion as I can, WHILE I can. I like you Louis. Like a lot. I know it’s only been 2 weeks. I get that. And I know you have a normal life back home, and me pulling you into this is stupid. I know you’re older than me and I know what you want. I know why you and Aiden broke up. I’m not a bloody idiot. I can’t promise you any of that. In fact, I don’t want children for a long time. But at least I’ll admit I want them. And I want to get married when I’m a little older. I can’t promise you that it’s going to be you either, but I at least want to be honest and tell you what I can promise you from the beginning.” Harry stopped to take a breath and Louis heard him sink down onto the floor. 

Louis turned off the water that was washing away teardrops on his face and pulled a towel from the rack on the wall closest to the curtain. He wrapped the towel around his waist without drying off and climbed out of the tub and sat on the floor facing Harry. He put his wet hands on Harry's and watched him talk with his head down, not even looking at Louis.

“I promise you that this is not a fling for me even if it is for you. I can promise you that I will never take you for granted. I promise you that I will always be honest with you even if it is something you don’t want to hear. I can promise to always be faithful and loyal. I can promise that I will screw up, I’m almost 19 and I have a lot of growing up to do. I promise that as long as you stick by me for as long as we both want this, I will never intentionally hurt you. I promise to always try and protect you from hate as much as I can,and I can promise that I will fall in love with you. Wholeheartedly. Fully, and I can promise that you will fall in love with me too. That’s just how it works.”

The last sentence Harry looked up at Louis through partially wet curls, searching for something written on his face. Louis scooted closer to Harry and placed a kiss on his bottom lip that was protruding in a small pout, waiting. After thinking it over Louis spoke quietly.

“I can’t promise you this will work. I can’t promise that I won’t get angry when you’re gone. I can’t promise that I will always be able to put up with your teenage antics. I can’t promise that I wont be a jealous person, because I am. I can’t promise that I wont cry when fans make fun of me. I can’t promise that I wont put pressure on you even though I don’t mean to.”

Louis started to cry. He hadn’t felt that vulnerable in a while.

“I can promise that I will support you harder than anyone other than your family. I can promise that I will always be here for you whether we stay together or not. I can promise you that I will bug you and pester you and nag you until you’re so angry you could spit, and I know how much you hate that, but on top of all of that I can promise you that I will definitely fall in love with you if you keep this up.”

Harry knocked Louis over backwards onto the tile floor. He lay on top of Louis hugging him with his face in Louis' neck. All Louis could do was laugh. And then he realized what he was doing. Louis just told a teenage popstar that he was agreeing to be his “boyfriend”. Louis was 2 years older than Harry and he just hugged Louis like a 5 year old hugs their mom when they get their way after an argument. Louis really hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. For Harry's sake.

Louis' thoughts were immediately ripped from his head when he felt Harry's tongue on his throat. THIS was not a teenager. Oh no. Harry pinned Louis' hands with one of his, slid the other to the top of Louis' towel and let it slide away from him. He undid his own towel as well, then came resting back in between Louis legs. Harry kissed Louis' lips softly and ran his hand down Louis' side and rested it on his hip. Harry moved his mouth to Louis' ear and whispered, ”One thing I forgot, I can promise you that my body will never forget you. Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, the last two should be posted by tonight!!! Almost over!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis loved Harry. At least he thought he did. He told himself that he did. He told Harry that he did, but Louis  wasn’t sure. It was honestly too soon to tell. They’d only been together since November, when Harry gutted himself emotionally in Ibiza to tell Louis that he needed to be with him. Louis gave in. Louis called his family and told them that he wouldn’t be home for Christmas this year. He was going to be spending it with Harry and his family in Cheshire. This would be the third Christmas in a row that Louis wouldn't  spend with his family. He was upset. He was angry at Harry for keeping him there. Every time Louis tried to tell Harry he wanted to go see his family in Doncaster, that he was homesick and that he missed everyone, he would guilt Louis and whine and act 10 and make him feel bad so he stayed. The puppy dog eyes wore off after a while. Sure, every time Louis looked at him he wanted to rip his clothes off,  but Louis wasn’t used to being with someone who was so emotionally unstable. One minute Harry was spilling his guts to Louis, about how much he wanted to be with him and then he was spouting off about how Louis needed to make sure that he was careful when he was out and about because it looked bad on him. Louis knew exactly what incidents Harry was referring to.

The first being a friends birthday party at Mahiki. Zayn flew in to spend it with Louis since Harry and the guys were in America for promo. Zayn and Louis got shit faced, black out drunk and there were pictures all over the internet by the time he and Zayn woke up on Harry’s living room floor the next morning. Louis had 6 missed calls and 12 texts from Harry asking where the fuck he was and why were there pictures of Zayn and Louis kissing all over the front of The Sun. Louis shrugged it off and told him to lighten up. He was a fucking adult and would do whatever he wanted.

The second time Harry was angry with Louis, like legitemitely angry was when he found out that Louis had lunch with Josh. He called Louis. Louis had only assumed that he had gotten his number from Harry, later finding out that was not the case, he got it from Nick. Immediately he brought up Harry. He asked how they were doing relationship wise. Asked if Harry was still super emotional, if he still got angry over small incessant things. He asked if Harry had screamed at him yet, or if he had thrown a glass out of frustration like the child that he is. The conversation was turning dark and Louis didn’t like how much he was prying into their relationship. Josh could tell it was making Louis uncomfortable so he switched topics. To sex. Louis didn’t want to go there with Josh either but as he started talking about it Louis wanted to throw up. He was telling Louis all the things Harry would do to him and it was exactly the things Harry did to Louis. Louis lied and told him he had to leave and called Harry and cried. Harry was angry that Louis had gone to see Josh but told him they’d talk about it that night when he got home from rehearsals.

Louis ended up forgetting about the whole Josh thing and just pushed it to the back of his mind. All of it. The stupid arguments over nothing, Harry whining over silly things and Louis getting irritated that Harry wasn’t around much. That was Harry's lifestyle and Louis was just going to have to deal with it if he wanted to be with him. Louis considered leaving. Just going back to America while Harry was out at rehearsals and never calling him back. But he couldn’t keep running from things. He ran when he and Matt broke up and it brought him here. Maybe Harry was his reason to stay this time. 

A few weeks before Christmas, Zayn was in town seeing Liam. They had finally made their relationship official to the public and people were going crazy about it. Harry and Liam, bandmates, dating best friends. How adorable. It really made things easier on Louis though. The nights the guys were out late were perfect for he and Zayn to catch up. Louis had been working for Lou Teasdale a lot lately and was really making good money so he could afford to go out whenever he wanted. Louis had been debating on whether or not he was going to be staying. Harry and Louis had talked more and more about him not going back to America when February came but Louis told him it was going to be too hard to have to stay here in London while Harry was away having fun on tour without him.

Zayn had been playing a smile on his face all day long, like he knew something Louis didn’t. He told Louis that something really exciting was happening tonight and he’d be so happy. Harry and Liam got home a little after 8pm and had called the boys earlier telling them to be ready, and dressed nicely when they got home. They arrived at Funky Buddah around 9:30 pm and as they walked in, Louis realized the place was pretty empty, not usual for a Friday night. Louis looked at Zayn suspiciously and all he could do was smile at him. They all met at the bar and downed a few shots. As they sat down at a lounge table in the middle of the club, a few of those cocktail girls came out of the back brandishing the Grey Goose bottles with the sparklers coming out of the top. Louis was looking around to see who’s birthday it was,  it was too early for Harry’s, his wasn’t until February. Everyone was looking at Louis and he was getting confused. As the last girl came out Louis looked and saw Lou Teasdale rushing through the door with her coat still on.

“AHH HARRY! I’m so sorry I’m late! I left it at home and had to go back, and then Lux started freaking out and I couldn’t get out the door…”

“Lou, it’s fine, I haven’t told him yet, hand it here.” He laughed lightly as he took a manilla envelope out of her hands.

She then took her coat off and hugged Zayn and Louis both. She reached behind Louis and grabbed a shot off the table. She hugged Louis again and just kept saying she was so excited but wouldn’t tell Louis for what and he was starting to get agitated. As if someone was reading Louis mind, the music cut off and the house lights came on. Harry shushed everyone and handed Louis the large envelope. 

“What’s going on you guys?” Louis questioned without smiling. Now he was uneasy, he had no idea what was happening and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Just open it baby, please, I promise you’ll like it. Consider it an early Christmas present.”

He opened the envelope and pulled out two train tickets and another smaller envelope. Louis looked confused when he saw the train tickets were to Doncaster three days before Christmas. 

“Harry, what is this? Are you sending me home for Christmas??” Louis screeched while everyone laughed at his reaction.

“We’re going to Donny baby. I’ve already talked to your Mum. It’s all settled.”

Louis threw his arms around Harry and cried but quickly pulled himself together.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“But, if I go home, Mum will try and force me back to the states. I thought you wanted me to stay until…”

“Look in the small envelope Lewis.” Lou called over Harry’s shoulder.

Louis opened the smaller envelope and pulled out a small piece of Official looking paper. It was a work assignment for the Take Me Home tour.

“How? What am I going to be doing? I don’t understand…”

“You’re going to be my assistant for the European leg of the tour, is that ok?” Lou asked him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Louis kissed Harry harder than he had ever kissed anyone in his entire life. Yes, he was in love with Harry Styles. Wasn't he? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the European leg of the tour, Harry had convinced Louis to come with them for the American leg even though Louis protested almost the entire time. He needed his space, he was feeling very caged in.  Anyone who knew Louis knew that he cant handle being caged in. Feeling like he's trapped with no where to go is the worst feeling in the world to him and anything could make him snap.  There wasn't any particular reason why and when Louis made his decision. He just wasn't happy.

June 2013

“Harry, I’m sorry, I really am, but I’m staying here. I'm not going back to London. I don’t want this anymore.”

“What?! You’re staying in the states? Just like that? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything, I just can't do this anymore. We aren’t the same. Tour Harry is different than home Harry. We don’t have anything in common anymore.” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his Vans.

“Lou, don’t do this. We love each other. It’s almost been a year! Don’t throw that away because I’m busy and don’t pay you enough attention. That’s selfish, this is my job, you knew that! You promised me that you’d be here, that you’d understand, that you’d try even when it got hard!!” Harry was yelling now, tears pricking his eyes.

“We spent Christmas together with your family, do you remember that?  Your sisters love me. You threw me the best birthday party I’ve ever had and we made love on the living room floor surrounded by champagne bottles. Don’t do this, we’re good together. I think I want to…”

“Don’t say it Harry, I’m serious. Don’t”  Tears were threatening to spill over Louis eylashes too, he wasn't heartless.

“Why not?!? I WANT TO MARRY YOU! THERE I SAID IT AND I WONT TAKE IT BACK! I do! I’ll do it now if that’s what you want. Is that it? You want stability? I won’t back away like Aiden did. I swear to you. Let’s do it. Let’s get married! Then everything will be ok!”  Harry was frantic now, pacing the hotel room running his fingers through his curls.

He stopped in front of Louis and got on one knee.

“Harry get up. NOW!”

“No! Marry me Louis, please! I’ll get you a ring in the morning, lets just get married ok? I don’t care what anyone else thinks. Just marry me. Please. Stay. I don’t want to do this without you.”

“No Harry.” Louis lifted Harry's broken head from his knees and made Harry look him in the eyes. “No, I will not marry you. I love you too much to do that to you. I’ve already had Gem pack the rest of my things, she is sending them this week. I’m sorry.”  Louis kissed Harry one last time softly on the lips, grabbed his backpack and left the hotel leaving Harry in a sobbing heap on the hotel room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE TO GOOOO


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys... Thanks so much for reading and I really appreciate all the feedback you guys are great!

Louis was absolutely miserable. Miserable to the point that he didn't even want to get out of bed. When he left Harry, he was afraid to go back to his Aunt's, so he talked to Zayn and ended up going to Vancouver to stay with him.  Zayn was getting pretty fed up with Louis bumming around his flat all day while Zayn was in the last stages of early graduation. He had term papers to finish and trying to type them up while Louis was laid up on his couch crying over Love Actually was proving very unsucessful.

"Lou, you're going to have to get up eventually. You smell. You need to eat, and you need to call him."

"Shut up Malik. You don't know shit. I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Louis sniffled from the couch.

"You're being an insufferable twat mate. You both miss each other, just call him. I've talked to Liam and it seems Harry's just as bad off as you."

"Him being miserable isn't enough for me Zayn. He has to change. He was selfish, overprotective and controlling. I can't talk to him if he's the same person he was. Can't you understand that?" 

"I do mate, I do, but understand this. You were juvenile, bratty and pushed his buttons just to see how far you could get and in my book that's not any better than how he was acting. You both needed a break to sort your shit out and well it's been like 4 months, I think that's enough time. You know they're home now right? "

Louis blinked back a few tears. "Yeah, I know. I still stalk him on twitter."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

October 2013

Zayn was moving back to London, to be with Liam. He was going to be renting a flat around the block from him, they both still needed their own space even though they would probably be together most of the time anyways. Louis was pissed. Pissed was an understatement. He was livid. Zayn told Louis he could take over his flat here and keep up with the rent only if he promised to come to London for his birthday.  Louis was not happy but he agreed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

November 2013

Louis and Harry had been texting and snapchatting for over a month now. Harry's attitude really seemed to change. He wasn't nosy, wasn't prying into what Louis was doing back in Canada.  Louis wasn't being snarky to Harry even when asking about his night out for a friends birthday where he was visibly drunker than a skunk and hanging all over Florence Welch and that ridiculous Nicholas Grimshaw. Louis wasn't stupid, he knew that Harry didn't own an orange striped shirt. Jealously never got he and Harry anywhere in the first place so there was no need for it now. Harry missed him and he missed Harry. Louis didn't tell Harry he was coming back into town for his birthday. He was planning on calling him after his party, he just didn't know how seeing each other for the first time in almost 6 months would be, especially in front of all of their friends and family. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2013

“Li babe, hurry up!!! We have to go get Louis from the airport! What are you even doing in there?? Who are you talking…. LIAM NOOOOO!!” Zayn walked into the bedroom and immediately knew who Liam was on the phone with by the look in his eyes.

“We’ll see you in about an hour mate. Bye” 

“Liam James, you didn’t? Tell me you didn’t tell him Louis was coming today. It’s his birthday, Harry’s going to ruin this.”

” He’s my best friend Zayn, I had to tell him he was coming. He’s staying with us, it’s not like Harry wouldn’t have figured it out in a day or so.”

“Louis doesn’t want to see him yet Liam! How hard is that for you to understand? He’s still in love with Harry. He planned on calling him tomorrow to meet up and talk.”

“Then he shouldn’t have left him!” he snapped back at Zayn. Liam grabbed his keys off of the nightstand and stalked past him. “You have NO idea what he was like the rest of tour Zayn. It was fucking miserable. He wasn’t my best friend anymore. He cried everyday. ON STAGE. Everyone thought he was being HUMBLE, but his heart was broken. The night Louis left, the night of the Raleigh show…he was there. In the fucking audience. Front row like you two always are. We were singing Moments and Harry looked down and saw him and burst into tears on stage during my solo. WHO DOES THAT? Louis broke up with him, and THEN still came to the show so Harry would SEE him there! I’m still pissed at him and I don’t give a fuck if he’s your best friend, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind when we’re in the car. Let’s go, we’re going to be late. FUCK!” 

—————————————————————————————-

 

Harry was sweating so bad. He was more nervous now than he thought he was even auditioning for X factor. Louis was going to be here in 10 minutes. He looked himself over in the club bathroom mirror once more to make sure he looked good. He was wearing Louis' favourite shirt. Actually, he bought it for Harry in Paris. He wears it a lot. Harry messed with his hair a bit more and put chapstick on his bit ridden lips. “You can do this Styles. He still loves you.” 

——————————————————————————————

Mahiki hadn’t changed one bit. Reminded Louis of how drunk he and Zayn were on his birthday last year.  He smiled to himself.

Zayn, Liam and Louis walked over to the bar where they spotted Niall and Amy. Amy gave Louis a tight hug and Niall just glared at him. Ok, he was pissed too. Understandable. Louis looked over his shoulder at Gemma and waved. He got a middle finger in return and when he looked harder he saw that Nick too was indeed flipping him off. Pixie slapped his hand and Louis assumed she told him to play nice because then he waved. Louis understood that they were mad at him but this was his fucking birthday party and if they were pissed at him, they shouldn’t have come. He thought they were all still friends. Louis stalked to the other end of the bar to get a drink. 

“Whiskey and Diet please.”

“Do you think you should be drinking Whiskey tonight?”

Louis tensed immediately. Harry was directly behind him. He could feel Harry's chest against his back and his breath on his shoulder.

” It’s my birthday party, I can drink whatever I want to.” It came out quieter than he had planned and Harry leaned closer to Louis' face. He could feel Harry's mouth on his ear.

“Happy birthday Lou. I’ve missed you”

Louis leaned forward away from him, closer to the bar and yelled to the bartender. "You shouldn't be here Harry. Two shots of Patron as well please?”

The bartender placed Louis' drinks in front of him and Harry just nodded at him. 

“You didn’t have to pay for those, I’m not broke.” Louis said turning to face him. Harry was even more beautiful than Louis remembered. His breath caught in his throat.

“I know, but I figured since you ordered me a shot, I’d pay.” Harry smirked.

“Who said I ordered one for you?”

He reached behind Louis and picked up a salt shaker in one hand and one of the shot glasses in the other. Louis closed his eyes and could feel Harry leaning into him. Louis didn’t stop him. He felt Harry's tongue flick out against his neck and the feather light salt granules raining on his skin before Harry returned his mouth to Louis neck again. He licked quickly and tipped the shot back. Harry leaned in inches from Louis' face. He could smell the tequila on Harry's mouth.

“Open your eyes Lewis, you’re being dramatic.”

They fluttered open and Harry was still so close.

“One kiss. That’s all I’m asking. If you don’t feel anything anymore, I’ll go and let you have the rest of your stay here alone. Ok?”

“Harry, it’s been six months. I….”

“One kiss Lou, that’s it.”

Harry leaned in and Louis closed his eyes ready for contact. Harry slowly and softly pressed his lips to Louis' and he swore in that moment, he could have died.  Loiuis' whole body felt like it was on fire. His hand absentmindedly shot to his curls, pulling Harry closer to him as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Louis' body. Neither one of them wanted to let go. When they broke apart Harry rest his forehead against Louis'.

“Well?”

“Harry I…”

“You what? Felt nothing? That’s a lie and we both know it.” he said barely over a whisper.

Louis sighed loudly. He loved him. He still loved him so much.

“No, I love you. I’m sorry. I know it’s been six months and this is NOT what I wanted by coming back here, but you’re here and you've changed and I…”

Harry cut Louis off by kissing him again. Louis heard a few cat calls and clapping when they pulled away the second time. They looked over and their friends and families were all smiling. This was planned. They had all planned this.

“I’m not staying Harry, you know that right? I’m only going to be here for 2 weeks.”

“We’ll see how it works out, no pressure this time yeah?” He kissed Louis one more time and he felt like his whole world was finally right again. Harry had his Louis back. Louis had his Harry back. Who knows for how long. But they had each other and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
